Tonight my name is Rose
by Raya Chai
Summary: There is no summary really. A boy and a girl meet. And that girl and boy love. And every twisted thing imaginable gets in the way.


Tonight my name is Rose.

Chapter One. Who?

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters in Naruto. I only own my individual, unique, and animated partners in life, whom currently reside in my head, waiting to be free.

Summary – There is no summary really. A girl and a boy meet. And that girl and boy love. And every twisted thing imaginable gets in the way.

* * *

We lived on the border of the Earth Country and Lightening Country. Great ninjas lived there, but they were very secretive and desolate. These ninjas were often referred to as sagas because their power was great, but only showed that power when hostility between villages was about. They didn't have any certificates or anything else of the sort; they just were who they were. Often times they would take in orphans to train, to develop into geniuses; pure leaders, skilled in the art of peace and destruction. One nickname that I find best suits us is "Shirokuro." Rolls off the tongue, neh?

Among these ninjas, was me, Arisa Arakawa, or at least that's what my name is now. I am 12 years old since July 31st of last year, so I've been told... I can't tell you who I was born as… or who my parents were because I am just another orphan who's not allowed access to that info.

A long time ago, the Shirokuro sent me to what was apparently my deceased family's birthplace; The Lightening Country, Hidden Cloud. I think it was because they wanted me to have a normal life and not get mixed up in the Shirokuro lifestyle. Although I objected, I was still sent away. And even when having a negative look at Hidden Cloud, I managed to meet someone very special. Her name is Kiski Yonai.

Kiski-kun is so precious. I wonder if she's my guardian angel or if I'm just exaggerating all the time. Kiski is a breathtaking person, with a gorgeous face and long, light blue hair that sparkles ever brighter every time I see her. Compared to my dull, black locks; I feel so foreign when I'm around her. She has deep, azure eyes whereas mine are dead black. She's tall and more matured and seems to have karma working for her… However, our personalities shine through, and we are always and eternally best friends.

It was a week before my 8th birthday when Kiski-kun and I made a dumb, "let's run away together" kind of plan...

"_Have you ever been to any of the major villages, like ever?" I asked Kiski._

_She nodded, "Mm, yes. My mother and I went to see my obaa-sama in Kohona."_

"_How was that?" I asked, interested._

_She paused before she spoke, "I think it was great. I was really young so… yeah. But I remember obaa-sama's house. Oh, and her cooking too!" She smiled wide. "If I could, I would live there."_

_I gave her a confused stare, "Then why don't we run away together!?" I embraced her, "I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind..."_

"_Mother…" She faintly said with an isolated smile._

A month later we purchased permits to go to the Hidden Leaf Village because it just so happens that Kiski's obaa-sama wanted us to visit her anyways. I told my sensei from back home that I would be leaving. She approved, but she did send secret spies to watch over us. (I know this because one of them was in my room when I was "sleeping." Tch.)

The highlight of the trip was when Kiski and I were in the kitchen of the train, and we accidentally ate a Sannin's strawberry daifuku and had to bake s'more. Well, the chef didn't know he was leaving this mission to two girls who couldn't bake to save their lives. Well, at least not strawberry daifuku. Did you know that Kiski looks great even covered in rice flour and anko powder? I feel bad though, the cookery use to look so nice and now... At least the strawberries didn't stain his cat...

I was dead to the world the rest of the way to Kohona since it was already nighttime and we would arrive in hours. The air was chill when we arrived and the night was so bare of life. At least compared to my Shirokuro Shiro where it is a nocturnal arcadia.

Apparently we were already enrolled for Konoha's academy because Kiski's relative had set up for our coming. I even had my own apartment that was right down the street from Kiski's home! I miss Shiro, but I'm going to make the best of Konoha!

So I'm just a girl with my best friend, ignorant to even being a girl, becoming a superior kunoichi, and starting a new life. Typical.

* * *

[A/N Sooo, that's the first chapter. I've refrained from using smileys and squiggles so I think I'm becoming a better writer. Ha-ha. And by the way, Shirokuro means "black & white." Which I thought was fitting for someone who has to be perfect at peace and destruction. I mean come on... hah. Shiro means castle. Hooray for random Japanese words! By the way, could someone tell me if it bothers them when authors use random foreign words in their writing? Welp, I'm done editing this one. Please review. It makes me feel like I'm not just writing to find an alternative way to relieve stress and that someone actually wants to read my rambling. Hah.

-Raya Chai


End file.
